Right Next To You
by lido-bunny
Summary: Sasuke hates how Sakura is constantly at his house annoying him and wants her to leave him alone, but when Sakura leaves and comes back a few years later, he slowly realizes how much he cares for Sakura...when she has no clue who he the hell he is.


Chapter 1

Denial

_(Sasuke POV)_

_*knock knock knock*_

'_Who is it now…?'_

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" _'Just her…should have known…' _"I brought something for you to eat!"

"Hn."

This has been going on for months. I'm getting really irritated. She would always come over without even asking…she'll clean…cook…bug me…and always saying _"I love you"_ Seriously! What's wrong with this girl! I should have never came back. 'Although…her cooking is pretty good…' Everything about her just annoys me. The way she's always happy and smiling…calling her annoying doesn't even bother her anymore! Seriously what is her freakin' problem!

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? *cough* you've been staring in space for a while?"

"Hn"

"Ok…well…let's *cough* get this place cleaned!"she smiled.

"Hn."

I walked out of the living room of my apartment and went to my room. I always went there when she starts cleaning. I don't like staying in the same room as her I feel…awkward around her when she's in the same room with me for more than 10 minutes. I hate that feeling of akwardness; I don't like feeling anything I don't recognize.

Today was an off day though; I didn't know why, but it just felt out of place. It was…very quiet. Then again it has been since last week…she would always be humming or singing or randomly asking me questions, but she hasn't. _'Maybe I should check on her.'_ I walked towards the door hesitating to open it.

When I finally opened it I found the living room very clean but no sign of Sakura. When I walked into the kitchen and found it spotless too, but still no Sakura. _'Where is she?'_ I turned to the left to see her laying her head on the table.

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…" I was getting a bit annoyed so I walked to her side and slightly shook her on the side of her shoulder.

"Sakura!"

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun. I was tired and *cough* just…fell asleep…" She put hands on the brown hat trying to fix it.

"Sakura, why are you wearing a winter-like hat in the middle of July?"

"Oh! Ha-ha I just uh, thought it was cute that's why I put it on." She answered confusingly.

"Hn." _'she's stranger than I thought'_

A large blanket of silence fell over us; she then let out a sigh and began to break the silence.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun…I have something to te-" *BEEP BEEP BEEP* The worried face she had then quickly turned into a panicked one. "Oh no! *cough* I'm going to be late!" She quickly got up from the chair she was just sitting on and dashed through the door.

'_Finally'_

"TEEEME!"

'_I spoke too soon…'_

"Hey I was just in the neighborhood and wondered if you wanted to go train, and I bumped into Sakura on the way, something going on?" Naruto started to smile deviously.

"Hn. There's nothing going on between Sakura and I."

"Sure there isn't, that's why she's always coming over."

"Hn."

"So there is a thing between you two! I knew it! *sing* Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree K-I-S-"

"SHUT UP! There's nothing going on between me and Sakura! Okay? She's just some annoying girl that should go to hell for being so god damn annoying!"

"*Cough*…." I turned to the open door to find Sakura standing there with her hand over her mouth and her eyes completely in shock.

"Uh, hey Sakura-chan…heh" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Sakura I-"

"-I forgot my purse!" she quickly rand to her purse and out the door she went. I was going to follow her but I couldn't, I wouldn't know what to say.

"That was a bit harsh Sasuke." Naruto stated.

"Hn."

"So you're not going to apologize to her?" he asked.

"Hn."

"Why not?"

"Because I meant every word I said."

"So? It doesn't give you the right to say that about her."

"Hn."

Even though I said that I didn't care, that weird uncomfortable feeling came back at the pit of my stomach.

(_Sakura POV_)

*sob* 'I'm so stupid…' I walked through the streets with my head down, trying to wipe off the tears that escaped from my eyes.

' "_**She's just some annoying girl that should go to hell for being so god damn annoying" '**_

_'I was just trying to help…'_ I walked into the hospital and started walking to my destination.

"Sakura-san! There you are, you're late! Lady Tsunade has been upset for the pass 30 minutes wondering why you haven't shown up." Cried Shizune.

"*cough* Sorry, I took a nap and forgot about the time."

"Well hurry! Let's get going." I followed Shizune to the familiar destined area, and walked into a cold room with an unhappy Tsunade.

"Sakura, you're late?"

"Sorry Tsunade I was at Sasuke-kun's apartment and I felt dizzy and laid my head down and just drifted to sleep"

"I see but it doesn't give you an excuse to be late, you know it's important to come for your daily check up. "

"Yes Tsunade, I know…"

"What's wrong dear?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Tsunade…"

Even though I couldn't see it, I know she gave me her "I don't buy it" look. She then started my check up and taking me through my tests.

"Is it Uchiha?" she asked. I stared back to the ground and didn't bother to answer her, because I'm pretty sure she knew she was right. "I thought so. Sakura, I don't understand why you're even doing this for him, the bastard doesn't even give a shit."

"I know Tsunade, but if I don't, then who will? Who will take care of him? He has no family, just me and Naruto. Everyone else in this village still dislikes him from his previous actions."

"That's because he chose to make those bad decisions to make them dislike him. He only brought that upon himself." She stated.

"That's only because no one cared for him when he needed help the most, right now he does need someone even though he acts like he can do everything on his own, I know deep down he wants to be cared for, that's why he chose to make the bad decisions he made."

"*sigh* I guess you have a point there, but Sakura you know for sure he doesn't deserve it from you. Right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do…" 'I need to forget about him and just let him go…'

The check-ups and the weekly testing I was used to now; it's been months since this has been happening.

"Sakura." I looked up to Tsunade to give her my full attention. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Tell me the bad news first…"

"Well…your body isn't reacting to the treatment anymore, thus enlarging your tumor." I was obviously in shock and speechless, "but I've found a jutsu to remove the tumor w/out the surgical complication."

"You did?" I asked with a hint of hope.

"Yes but the symptoms and the risks are still the same as the surgical options."

"Hmm…"

"Well Sakura? What do you say?"

"*cough* …I'll do it Tsunade, I'm willing to do this. If this is what it takes to get rid of this then I'm willing to do it."

"That's good to hear from you Sakura, I support your decision 100 percent." I smiled at her to thank her. "Well the process would be held in Suna. The procedure would take a whole day and depending on how well you recover from it, it might take you a year or two to be completely be back to normal."

"Oh…that's fine then…but Tsunade, you're not going to be the one to do my procedure?"

"Actually no, I won't because I have never done this jutsu before and it's best if I let someone who has the knowledge and experience of the jutsu to do it."

"Oh, I see…"I felt disappointed, and felt that this wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"But I will be in the room when it's happening," my disappointment then flew away, "that way you won't feel like it's not a good idea anymore."

"Thank you Tsunade." I smiled.

"You're welcome dear."

(_Sasuke POV_)

Two weeks gone by and I still haven't had the guts to try and apologize to her. I just don't know how to…say what was right to say. I figured that today would be fine because Kakashi came back from his S rank mission last week and wanted to start training today. So when I see her later on, I guess I can apologize.

I walked to the training grounds where we were informed to meet. Of course I was usually the first one here but oddly Kakashi was already present.

"Hn, you're earlier than usual."

"That's because I have something important to inform both you and Naruto but at the meantime we'll wait til' he arrives before I get into details."

"Hn." '_I'll just use this time to figure out how to apologize to her'_

"Hey sorry I'm –WHOA! Kakashi-sensei you're actually here before me? This must be a miracle! Ha-ha."

"Yes, it sure is. So now that everyone is here I have a-"

"-But Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan isn't here yet?" Naruto asked.

'_That's strange she usually gets here right after I get here…'_

"I can see that Naruto, but I have announcement. Sakura is out of town for a couple of months to further her studies in the medical industry, so her absence will be a while."

"Hn." _'Great, so much for apologizing…'_

"Oh! Well how come Sakura didn't just tell us herself?"Naruto asked.

"That's because she left immediately after she was inform about it." Kakashi answered.

" When was that?" Naruto asked again.

"Two weeks ago." He answered.

'_Two weeks ago? Did she decide to leave because of what I said to her?'_

"Yo! What's wrong with you Teme?"

"Hn. Let's get this over with."I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked towards the field.

"Well someone's pms-ing." Naruto muttered.

"I heard you Dobe."

"So it was meant for you to hear." He replied.

"Shut up."

"I bet he's only acting like this because he's going to miss his precious Sakura." He said to Kakashi.

"Oh, really? Well Sasuke don't worry, I'm sure Sakura would be back in no time." Said Kakashi.

"Would you two just shut up already."

'_I don't miss her! I'm glad she's gone!'_


End file.
